


Not in Public

by c123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: Anakin y Obi-Wan se besan tras alguna misión, con Anakin presionando a Obi-Wan contra un pared mientras este intenta resistirse a los encantos de su ex-Padawan. Sin demasiado éxito.





	Not in Public

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por este Fan-Art, todos los créditos para su cread@r.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ef/4c/61/ef4c6102dfd0e6d31ee1572ce8985532.jpg
> 
> Me quedé babeando ante ella y la idea fluyó en mi cabeza.

-Haaannh… -Obi-Wan enredó sus dedos entre las suaves hebras desordenadas que conformaban el cabello de su ex-Padawan y tiró.  
Anakin aprovechó el movimiento en forma de protesta de su boca para lamer obscenamente en su boca, los dedos apretando con mayor fuerza alrededor de su mandíbula.  
El beso era obsceno, con el movimiento de sus lenguas visibles desde el exterior, a la vista de cualquiera que pasase por allí, pero Anakin sabía exactamente lo que hacía y Obi-Wan se encontró momentáneamente perdido, incapaz de nada que no fuese responder ciegamente.  
La otra mano de Anakin abandonó su lugar junto a la cabeza de Obi-Wan, apoyada en la pared contra la que Anakin había presionado su espalda en su arranque de pasión violenta, acorralando a Obi-Wan entre la pared y la figura inamovible que suponía su cuerpo, y sus dedos rodearon la cintura de Obi-Wan, dando un ligero apretón ansioso antes de colarse veloz bajo sus ropas.  
Sus dedos escalaron en una tentadora caricia por su estómago y Obi-Wan arqueó ligeramente su cuello. Anakin siguió el movimiento de su boca hasta presionar sus labios contra los suyos, volviendo a introducir su lengua en su boca y acariciando, en un estremecedor movimiento, su paladar.  
Las yemas de sus curiosos dedos alcanzaron su rosado pezón izquierdo y Obi-Wan, jadeando y sorprendido, pegó un salto.  
Su mano libre corrió al instante para envolver la muñeca de Anakin y alejar sus dedos de él. La otra afianzó su agarre en el cabello del chico y tiró con fuerza, logrando arrancar la lengua de Anakin de su boca, pero también un enronquecido gemido que reverberó contra su propio pecho, la pelvis de Anakin presionándose hábilmente contra la suya, haciendo evidente la erección de ambos.  
-Anakin, para… -Anakin volvió a lamer su boca, su lengua cálida y tentadora acariciando su labio inferior y Obi-Wan, guiado inconscientemente por el deseo que este despertaba en él, siguió con la propia el movimiento de su lengua cuando esta continuaba su recorrido hacia arriba para hacer lo mismo con su labio superior.  
Detuvo todo avance por parte de ambos, entonces, colocando ambas palmas sobre el pecho del chico y separándolo tanto como le fue posible.  
-Obi-Wan… -Anakin protestó, pronunciando su nombre con voz baja y obscurecida por el deseo, y las manos de Obi-Wan cedieron por un leve segundo¾. No. Para. Cualquiera puede vernos.  
Anakin dejó escapar un frustrado sonido. Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, y aunque Obi-Wan no se resistió, respetó su decisión y se limitó a apoyar su frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos.  
La mano que sostenía su mandíbula perdió fuerza y dejó se deslizase por su cuello, permaneciendo ahí con la presión más leve, deleitándose únicamente con sentir el acelerado corazón de su Maestro golpeteando sus dedos.  
Obi-Wan se dejó arrollar por aquella calma. Cerró también él los ojos, e inconscientemente su boca buscó la suya. Anakin respondió al instante, el beso lento y tranquilo, sus labios presionándose con dulzura.  
Obi-Wan fue nuevamente el primero en abrir su boca en busca de un mayor estímulo, y pudo sentir como una reacción de su propio cuerpo el calor disparándose en el estómago del chico antes de que su efusiva lengua volviese a encontrar la suya.  
El cuerpo de Anakin volvió a presionarse contra el suyo, cubriéndole como una gruesa manta, y Obi-Wan se permitió perderse en la reacción de sus sentidos por un tiempo.  
Una de las estúpidamente largas piernas de Anakin se coló entre las suyas y Obi-Wan fue tentado a rozar su entrepierna contra su muslo. El movimiento de sus caderas fue inconsciente, y el movimiento seguido inmediatamente por la pelvis del joven.  
Esa fue la señal de que debían separarse inmediatamente.  
-Anakin -volvió a apartarlo, sonriendo ante el frustrado bufido que escapó de este-. Lo siento -rió, su propia respiración acelerada y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.  
Anakin dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro, y ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre este su cuello, ahogando un gruñido de frustración contra su piel.  
Obi-Wan se apiadó de él, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.  
-Tan sólo necesitamos llegar a casa -prometió-. Entonces, podemos continuar.  
Anakin permaneció un segundo más presionado contra él. Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos mirando a Obi-Wan esperanzados y hambrientos, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.  
Obi-Wan sonrió con cariño.  
Anakin contuvo un mohín.  
Acarició su mejilla y Anakin se derritió hacia el contacto. Obi-Wan se inclinó para presionar un casto beso en sus labios.  
-Venga. Vámonos. Estamos perdiendo tiempo -bromeó, y un grave gruñido reverberó en el pecho del chico.  
Anakin se desenredó de él a regañadientes, pero atrapó su mano y envolvió sus dedos con los suyos antes de comenzar a correr hacia la habitación compartida por ambos donde podrían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos durante el resto de la noche.  
No iba a dejar escapar a Obi-Wan hasta que ambos estuviesen saciados del sabor del otro y sus pieles estuviesen tan sensibles que pareciesen en carne viva y no pudiesen recordar otra sensación que el roce de la piel del otro.  
Tenía la sensación de que Obi-Wan estaba pensando lo mismo.  
Cuando entraron a trompicones en su habitación y la puerta se cerró a su espalda, la confirmación de sus sospechas le llegó en la forma de una sonrisa curvando traviesa las comisuras de su boca, el arqueo desafiante de una ceja.  
El tirón ansioso en sus ropas cuando Anakin derribó la distancia entre ellos y atrapó su boca en un beso demandante que fue devuelto con la misma fuerza.


End file.
